lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Biomecha 2: Chronicles of Metri City
Biomecha 2: Chronicles of Metri City '''is the sequel to Biomecha: The Helmet of Power. It is rated R for horror violence in the USA, and rated MA15+ for strong violence and high impact mature themes by ACB. Plot The film opens with Turq Vaccant describing a land that existed before I-Abundant. Tao protected the residents of Metri City until the Likuta came to the land and killed all of the Tao except Ohioan. Before he was captured by the two Moonlit Hunters, Night and Kremem, Ohioan gave six Tao rocks to six Matrons. While grieving for Ohian's capture and wondering the meaning of the Tao Rock he was given, the Matron Vaccant was confronted by Turq Duke, who told Vaccant once again about the importance of the creation of the Valhi, Kaneohe Helmet Of Time. The six Matrons given a rock were Nokon, Elder, Leftand, Firmra, Null, and Armtect himself, who met at the Great Temple in Ga-Metro. They were transformed into the six Tao Metro after depositing their rocks into the Suva. After receiving a vision from Vaccant, they then seek to recover Big Disks, called Kana, hidden throughout Metri City. Firmra, Leftand, and Armtect are searching for Kana, and find a smashed building. After going inside, they find the cops mourning a dying 12 year old Matron, who, upon being asked of his murderer, says "Squidley," faintly, and dies. As they walk through the building, Firmra notices tentacles smashing through the walls at them. Firmra eventually makes it to the top, and finds a man with four tentacles for arms destroying the building. Firmra chases Squidley through the rooftops, and finds spiders crawling out of a shattered window. The spiders pursue Firmra, but he kills some of them. Eventually, Firmra finds an abandoned wrecking ball, and smashes Squidley through the wall. Squidley is sent flying through the brick wall, and Armtect and Leftand find him. Squidley escapes by smashing another brick wall, and runs from the trio, smashing through all the buildings. Eventually, they corner him, causing him to fall down the building he obliterated, but rips his tentacle into a jumbotron, and falls down. The trio fight Squidley, which only furthers instesifies when he mentions his ownership of a Kana. He attempts to latch his tentacles on them, but gets all four of them stuck in the road. The trio slices the tentacles off, besides one, the one holding the Kana. However, Leftand throws a fire ski at the tentacle, knocking the Kana out of it, and Squidley dies from blood loss. After killing Squidley, the six new Tao bring the Kana discs to the Coliseum. But Slime Face, disguised as Turq Duke, puts them through a rigorous test. After failing, he denounces their existence as Tao and unleashes the Vahis law enforcers upon them. Three of the Tao, Armtect, Nokon, and Elder are captured and put into the jail of the Moonlit Hunters, while Leftand, Null, and Firmra escape after Slime Face throws a disc at a statue of Ohioan and kills the Vahis. They escape and pass through Le-Metro, but Night and Kremem reverse the flow of the Protodermis tube their escaping in, and they end up swinging to a tower. However, Null's grasp slips and he falls, but discovers a unique ability and flies to saftey. Meanwhile, in the jail of the Moonlit Hunters, Armtect, Nokon, and Elder meet a mysterious Turq who helps them discover their helmet powers, which in turn create an exit. On the ground, Vaccant finds the discs they discovered fuse, but he looks to the sky and sees Ohioan's Spirit Star, heading for Po-Metru. Wondering how to get to Po-Metru, the question is answered when they see a Brigade of Vahki Transports heading that way, and they hop on. The transport carries spherical cases (Designed to hold Matron). Vaccant sees a vision where several dead Matron are being held in said containers, but it turns out nothing is in their. Feeling awkward for his varying and strange visions, Vaccant feels he is not a real Tao. They get to Po-Metro where they encounter the two Moonit Hunters, Night and Kremem. During the war, a herd of Iron Beasts stampedes through the empty desert, but as he flees, Rokon confronts the heard, and finds his mask power; Rabi Translating. He finds out that the Vahis have taken Ohioan and has the Kremem take them to where he's being held. A war ensues as they arrive and they make their way to the entrance of Ohioan's holding cell. While the other Tao and Turq walk down the cavity, the path becomes extremely dark, and Elder discovers his helmet power, which allows them to see through. However, they hear a sound and a Vahis kidnaps Elder, but the Vahis turns out to be a shape-shifted Armtect; his helmet power. While pursuing Slime Face, Firmra, Null, and Armtect end up going through the storm drain, and look for Slime Face. Armtect goes in a different dungeon, and finds Slime Face sleeping. He accidentally steps on a trip wire, causing the floor to collapse and Slime Face to fall down. He falls into the dungeon Null and Armtect is in, and smashes through the above crust, sending Null flying, where he crashes through the Moonlit Hunters jail. Null and Slime Face proceed to fight, and Slime Face appears to be winning as he smashes Null's face into the asphalt, blood spraying. Firmra grabs a minigun, and shoots the Moonlit Hunter helicopter, killing the Moonlit Hunter. Leftand arrives and melts Slime Face with his fire breath, his helmet power. The two teams reunite, and the Turq reveals himself to be Ohioan, turned into a Turq from the effects of the Tao Rocks. Vaccant finds the real Turq Duke imprisoned in the Spherical Cases they found on the Vahis Transports, and he discovers the identity of the fake. The Matoran turn out to be imprisoned, called to the Cathedral by the imposing Turq Duke, and forced into the spheres by the Vahis. The six Tao return to the Cathedral, in one of the several Vahis Transport Vehicles. They load the Vehicle with as many containers as they can, and return to the tower, where Likuta reveals himself and and finally lays The Big Soul to sleep. The Tao and Ohoian escape from the Vahis, floating on the Protodermis Ocean. However, Likuta, now fused with Night, Kremem, takes control over the lake of Protodermis, and knocks the Tao, Matron, and Ohioan out of the Vehicle, which ruins Elder's telekenetic hold on Vaccant, who falls in front of Likuta. He dons the Jelmet Of Time, attempting to slow down Likuta's shadow fingers, but he has no control over the helmet. Before the Shadow Fingers can reach Vaccant, Ohioan intercepts Likuta's attack with his shield, and the force not only kills Ohioan, but rips off Vaccant's face, and Likuta persues it. As Vaccant witnesses Ohoian bleed to death, he takes his helmet as Ohioan had wished. He then discovers his helmet power: Invisibility. He uses it against Likuta, and fires his Kanaka Launcher at the Helmet, knocking it out of Likutq's hand and the helmet is lost to the depths. Vaccant confronts Likuta, whose Shadow Fingers work against him. Eventually, he grabs a Rock Column so large it smashes him into the wall. He then demoralizes Vaccant, but he is backed up by the other Tao, who tie a chain to an alien with a skull for a face and Likuta, who is escaping on a Moonlit Hunter chopper. He attempts to get the alien off, even decapitating it, but the corpse is too heavy, and he falls to his death. The Tao evacuate into a New Isle, and give their Tao Power to open the Matron Spheres. After the canisters are opened, Paise shows Vaccant to Tuber. Realizing something, he reaches and finds Ohioan's Hau, and gives it to Tuber. The Turq proclaim the newfound Isle I-Abundant, after the Great Spirit. Vaccant finally narrates the end of the story; '''Matron Into Tao; Tao Into Turq; Turq Into Chronicles; This is the way... Of the Biomecha. Parent's Guide Sex & Nudity * Some hitting on. A main hero, Nokon, is constantly shown being crushed on by Elder, who is constantly showing off to him (both are male). Violence & Gore * There is frequent violent conflict suitable for a R movie. In a few scenes several are hit by objects, people's guns or fire. In lots of scenes though main characters die slowly and it is meant to be found depressing. * Near the end, the main antagonist attempts to escape on a helicopter which smashes through the Cathedral windows, however, a main character attaches a grapple to the villain and an alien skeleton. The villain tries to get the mutant off, by smashing it into the cathedral's windows, even gouging it's head off (no blood is shown). However, the carcass pulls him down, causing him to fall off the helicopter's rope ladder and die. * The fight against Squidley is quite intense. Firmra smashes him into a building, killing a few people. Squidley escapes, and knocks down billboards and tears them apart. Eventually, Squidley faces off against Firmra, Leftand, and Armtect, Squidley attempts to kill them by smashing his tentacles into the road. Eventually, they cut off all four of Squidley's tentacles, killing him. * The fight against Slime Face is also intense. Firmra and Null fight him in the dungeons, and eventually smash through a prison. Null and Slime Face brutally fight each other, and Slime Face beats Null to the ground, blood seemingly spraying. However, Leftand shoots fire at Slime Face, disgustingly melting him. Profanity * They say "Oh my I-Abundant", as he is their god. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking * Like in the first film, a character snorts flour like drugs, and acts like so. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The ending is scary to children at age 9 or under. The villain of the movie envelopes people with elemental fingers generated by himself. He also violently kills and "merges" with three other villains. Their horrified faces and brutal cries, as well as the crimson-fluorescent satisfied eyeballs of the villain could easily be found horrifying. The villain is also later crushed and attempts to escape via a helicopter, but gets caught by a grappling hook. He attempts to get a alien skeleton on the other side of the grapple off, even gouging it's head off. He then falls down with the mutant corpse, and falls to his death. However no damage is shown on his body. Common Sense Media * Age: 12 * Quality: 5 Stars * Positive Messages: 0/5 * Positive Role Models: 0/5 * Violence: 4/5: Frequent violent conflict, as characters do war with guns, blades, and flames. Lots of dismemberments, bloody and bloodless. * Consumerism: 5/5 The characters are based on the BIOMECHA line of toys manufactured by LEGO. Reception BIOMECHA 2: Chronicels of Metri City was received with high reviews, noting the filling in of plot holes from the last movie, but continued to be noted for its spectacular visual effects and excellent musical score, though others questioned its color scheme. It was praised for its high quality picture and 5.1 Dolby Digital surround sound. Critics were concerned that the film makes too much of an attempt to sell the BIOMECHA product. It currently holds an 80% on Rotten Tomatoes.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films about Robots Category:Bloody Category:Horror Category:Lego movies Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Biomecha Category:Ripoffs Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:80% Rotten Tomatoes Category:October Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears